Which One?
by HeyItsAngelax
Summary: Melanie and Melody were look alikes, twins. Nobody could tell them apart unless one of them speaks, they were different though, but one left. Now when a new farmer comes to save the island, it's a cross between tears and love. Which one? ChasexOC, GillxOC


(A/N: Yayz! So I decided to make a Animal Parade Fanfic since I'm practically in love with the game~ Anyways, same old same old. I have some OCs in it, but I swear I'll do some requests with the main characters paired if you'd guys like. I don't care I guess, but I don't do yuri and yaoi. It's cause I can't and I don't want to. Anyways, if you don't like it then don't read it. Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me, you should know, but the Ocs belong to me, as usual. Please read and review. I probably want at least 2-4 reviews before I begin a new chapter, I guess. Do I sound greedy? XD

Melody'sPOV

I heard the new farmer girl yell in a shrill voice of hers, but none of us winced. It was typical. We were used to it to the point when we just ignored it and just continued with the daily basis. Then I heard something slam open and turned my head towards the door and raised an eyebrow. It was the farmer girl. Molly, I think that was her name. The fact that her eyes were raging with some kind of anger, I almost cowered in the corner. But that would be bad for business though.

"I'll be guessing you aren't happy?" I wisecracked and she turned her head towards me. Oh gawd, she was looked _terrifying._It was like meeting the devil in person, except she looks a lot sweeter, when she isn't angry.

"Where's the mayor?" she demanded, still in fury. I turned my head back to chopping the tomatoes. Where's Chase when you needed him? He was supposed to be here.

"I'm guessing where he's supposed to be at this time of the day, at the Town Hall," I wasn't meeting her gaze. Maybe that's what irritated her cause she slammed her hand on the counter. I swear I think I jumped out of my skin. As if on cue, the door swung open again and in came in the sarcastic chef. He didn't even notice us. Typical.

"Better late than never right Chase?" I asked, mimicking his sarcastic tone he constantly uses. He didn't even look at me.

"Don't even start Melody. Today's the day when I'm late and you're early. That only happened one day out of a million," he retorted. I rolled my eyes. The farmer girl cleared her throat and we both looked at her.

"So the fat mayor's in the Town Hall right?" she asked, seemingly to have calmed down. Just a pinch.

"Uhhh…yeah? Duh, he's the mayor; he's supposed to be there, what do you need him for anyways?" I asked bluntly, trying to make some conversation. Only having Chase around can be a bore. But Maya pops in from time to time and Kathy is always off somewhere at this time of the day. But Maya can be a pain and Kathy's never around when you need her; she's here when she's not needed for work.

"I got this run-down farm, a decrepit coop, and some kind of useless barn," she said angrily, "And he expects me to PAY 5000G!"

"He has to get money somehow," Chase said simply, "Nothing's working these days, everyone's left, his son did too, and he's off somewhere I guess. Fulfilling his duties as the mayor's son," he said, quoting one of Gill's 'favorite' sayings. I chuckled and continued on with the chopping of my tomatoes then dumped them into the pot.

"You need the cutting board Chasey?" I asked sweetly, using Chase's least favorite name.

"Oh gawd, Mellie, do NOT use that nickname. It is terrifying," he pleaded. I laughed. The farmer girl expressions softened a bit and managed a little giggle despite being in complete fury that I almost wanted to run and lock the doors.

"Chasey? Mellie? I see that you guys are good friends," she said and I think I gagged at that.

"Chase and me? Friends? Never in a million years! Maybe when pigs fly that'll happen," I spat and she just laughed, a little twinkle in her eyes.

"For once I agree with Mellie, it'll NEVER happen," Chase said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goddess he agreed.

"Whatever you say so," she said and paused for what seemed like an eternity, to me at least. Silence and I had never gotten along. I have a knack for keeping everything as loud as possible, partly just to annoy Chase.

"So what do you mean nothing's even working anymore and that everyone's leaving?" she asked and I stopped stirring the pot. Chase stopped cleaning his hands and we both turned towards the farmer girl. "Umm…did I say something wrong?" she looked a little nervous and began shuffling her feet and fiddling with her fingers.

"Nah, it's just," I looked away a little, "The fire's stopped working so we can't cook any decent meals, the currents of the sea began slowing down and the wind is gone so ships can't come by anymore for any products to ingredients are hard to come by, and the earth is so poor that even if you can plant in it, it's not the greatest product."

"It's been this way for so long that Gill, the mayor's son had to leave, Luna left to study somewhere else for the tailoring business, Anissa left to find something that can grow in this soil, and Jin left to continue her studies somewhere else. Phoebe's left too," Chase said, "So has Melanie, Melody's twin sister, she left to try and help the island in some way, yet she's the mayor's assistant so he's somewhat busy all the time now."

"But it's funny to see a fat man run!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Chase smirked.

"Hamilton will KILL you if he hears you say that," Chase teased and I flicked him at the forehead.

"So basically everything's gotten so bad that everyone's started leaving?" Molly asked. We looked at her.

"That's basically it," I said and looked at the pot. After all this time, it wasn't even bubbling. Sigh. Like always. "See what I mean?" I asked gesturing towards to the still cold pot, "The fire's so poor it would take me forever to get it-" And I was cut off by a certain waitress wearing a poofy dress.

"Chaaase~" she singsonged. I grimaced. It was Maya, the infamous disaster, She calls herself a work-in-progress chef, but she's unteachable, untrainable, a disgrace! She can't bake bread without it turning an ugly black. I swear I choked at like a thousand of her dishes. Glad she stuck to eating, not that there was anything edible for her to devour these days. Well, at least we didn't have to bake, grill, fry, sauté, or cook at top speed to fulfill her desires and the customers. It was totally obvious that she liked Chase. A lot. Never did annoy me, at least she kept the sarcastic chef away. Molly looked over her shoulder spotting the waitress and I just gave my signature one-eyebrow-raising expression.

"Well look what the spatula brought in. What luck it brought to us," I said dryly, in my little chef humor, and she stopped, stamping her foot.

"I'm a work-in progress okay? I'm trying!" she huffed. That girl gives temper tantrums so I didn't say anything more. She would basically scream and continue to stamp her foot at something. Childish, but better than Luna.

"What do you want Maya?" Chase asked, looking for some way to escape. I smirked.

"Not today Romeo! It's my lunch break so you're stuck here," I singsonged, matching Maya's annoying voice and began walking out the door, taking my soft wool jacket with me. From the corner of my eye, I saw that the farmer girl had followed me so I slowed down so she could catch up. I stuffed my slender hands into the openings of my jacket, meaning the pockets.

"So I see you have followed me out here," I said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"That girl seemed annoying, so I tagged along, anything to get out of it," she said, then bugged her eyes out and pretended to gag, pointing at her throat. I laughed at her interpretation of Maya's undying love for Chase. As I told you, it was clearly obvious. Everyone new and we all say she didn't have a chance.

"Say why'd you really come?" I asked, knowing she was hiding something. I was a people-person. I knew when somebody was hiding something, when their actions don't speak their mood, and so on. My twin is sort of a people person, but she's more of a listener, I'm a talker. I jump to conclusions a bit faster, but she decides to unearth what's inside, as she would like to say it. I seriously do not know how she could stand Gill when she was here. The farmer girl froze and I chuckled.

"How'd you know?" she asked, curiously. I laughed.

"I'm magic!" I said solemnly, but she didn't find it a teensy bit funny. "What?"

"Hey can I ask you a question?" she asked. I looked at her carefully, trying to search for any undetected signs.

"Depends on the question," I replied smoothly, wondering what the question could be. It could be if she could take cooking lessons, or if she could come by sometimes, or…

"Would you believe that the Goddess Tree is dying?" I stared at her, dumbstruck. What kind of question was that? Still I had to wonder what made her ask me that.

"Why do you ask that?" I stared at her, waiting for an answer as we walked out of town, heading towards a farm and Flute Fields. The farm probably belongs to her. She hesitated as if deciding whether she should tell me or not, so I decided to wait, even though my curiosity was killing me. I was impatient, unlike my twin. Funny how two people can be siblings, but act totally different. She took a deep breath and looked at me with those hazel eyes of hers and said simply…

"Because it's dying."

A/N: WOW! That was a lot of words. Anyways, I know I said this before but review if you liked it. Means a lot to me. I feel like I'm begging. But yeah, like pretty please? XD I'll review reply as soon as possible, like when my next chapter is up. If you feel the need for me to change something or don't like how _ is acting then just put a complaint with your review. I can take it….hopefully~


End file.
